Construction
Construction is a gamemode in Counter-Strike 2D. Overview When spawning, a wrench is given to every players including the knife (If there are no entities disallowing any weapons). Just like the knife in the other gamemodes, it cannot be dropped (it can be in other ones). The players can freely build while playing Construction. Objectives Construction, as itself, has no predefined objectives, just build and kill enemies, but since players are allowed to respawn, it is not a main goal. As one can see, the timer is removed too, showing that this gamemode never ends. However, Construction can be combined with other gamemodes to increase challenge. For example, a Capture The Flag typed map would be harder, as players must dodge enemy turrets and destroy walls in order to reach the enemy flag. Damaging a building also gives out a loud noise, making stealth attack less hidden. Gameplay in Construction Building Players must build buildings in order to defend something important, to keep off enemies, or to slow them down. The buildable buildings are: Note: '''with in-game commands, one can disallow building different buildings, change the health of buildings, or can set a different price for it. Building can be done by selecting wrench, and right clicking with the mouse. The tile the mouse is standing on will be colored with red or green. Green means that one can build here, red means the opposite. Right clicking again when the tile is green results in a menu. The previously listed buildings will be there. If one clicks a button, a matching building will be built on the previously green-colored tile, if (s)he has enough money and the tile is currently not occupied by a player or a building (or any other entity, of course). Next to the Gate Field, Dispenser, Turret, Supply, Teleporter Entrance and Teleporter Exit there is a '''cross. One can destroy all of his/her buildings of that type by clicking on a cross next to his/her choosen building type. When the building process is started, one cannot see the building (s)he chose. Only a non-buildable placeholder building, the Building Site. This indicates that the choosen building is under heavy construction, and will appear in 1-5 seconds later. Upgrading Specific buildings can even be upgraded. This can be done by attacking the choosen building with a wrench. If the building can be upgraded and was attacked before with a wrench, hovering the cursor over that building will result in an "Upgrade: X%" message, where X is a number. If X equals to 100, the upgrading is complete. The upgrading process can be stopped by attacking the building with a weapon which is not a wrench (unless the player and the building are in different teams). Only one shot or one near explosion is suffiecent. Upgrading a building also requires money, just like building it. A higher upgrading cost also means that more time is needed to upgrade the building. Destroying All buildings can be damaged and therefore destroyed. If the server-side setting "mp_killbuildingmoney" is set to "1", players also may get rewards for destroying buildings: Trivia *Blue Portals, Orange Portals, Construction Sites, planted Mines and planted Laser Mines are counted as buildings. *One cannot build over entities, and the tile turns red if one hoovers over an entity after first right clicked with the mouse. This can be used in deathrun maps to discover the hidden traps. *It is possible to build over a player, when lag occurs. *In Deathmatch gamemode, Turrets attacks every player but its builder, however, the Dispenser gives money to those players who are in the same team as its builder.